


Blinded War

by Skylarksky509



Series: Hamilton One-Shots and X Readers [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 18th Century, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Being Sent Home, Blindness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Explosions, F/M, Fighting on the Battlefield, Letters, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarksky509/pseuds/Skylarksky509
Summary: So this is a blind Laurens AU story. I am pretty sure this is not how the actual AU is step up but who cares this is my story and this is how its going to be. Don't like it. Don't read it. :D I honestly feel that this AU is quite interesting which sparked me wanting to write an x reader for it.





	Blinded War

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a blind Laurens AU story. I am pretty sure this is not how the actual AU is step up but who cares this is my story and this is how its going to be. Don't like it. Don't read it. :D I honestly feel that this AU is quite interesting which sparked me wanting to write an x reader for it.

Your/ (Y/N)'s POV

John Laurens, the love of your life, had gone off to war about 2 months ago. The two of you weren't official courting yet because you both knew he would be stupidly busy and could possible die during the war (you both didn't want to think about that too much) so he promised to court you after the war was won. You often hung out with Eliza and her sisters because you knew that Eliza was toughing it out with Alexander being part of the war as well.

Today was like any other day for you. You got up, got dressed, cooked yourself something for breakfast, and then picked up a book to pass the time with. You were completely unknowing of the issues that arise at camp on this fine day.

Laurens's POV

We were in the middle of a fight when something exploded really close to me. In fact, it happened right in front of me catching off guard and making me unable to escape away from it. I was blown back a few feet I think as everything around turned blurry and I had a sharp ringing in my ears.

"LAURENS!" A very fuzzy, almost inaudible, familiar voice screams.

A very blurry yet familiar man runs up to me hovering over me. Wait that's Alexander. I caught sight of him for a minute before everything fades to black. I thought for a split second I passed out but Alex's voice showed me I didn't pass out. 

"John! John! John! Are you okay?!?!" You could hear the sheer utter panic in his voice.(SHHHHHH he gains most of his hearing back during the time Alex talks to him. I know that's not accurate but its my story hiiiissssssss) His voice cut through the ringing in my ears. I slightly raise my hand moving it around until someone grabs it. I can't see anything and everything borderline hurts because of being blown back. "John?"

"Alex..." I groan before the realization dawns on me. 

"I.....I-I can't see you....!" The panic of the realization sets in.

I hear Alex gasp and start muttering things to himself that I barely caught. Things like "No" and "It can't be"

"I'm taking you to the medical tent. You, however, appear to not have any serious injuries. Just a couple scratches and bruises. I hope this blindness that you are experience isn't permanent." Alex started rambling as I feel arms wrap under my torso and legs and the feeling of someone lifting me up.

After sometime I drift off slightly, I think? I mean my senses slightly weakened so I would assume I fell asleep. However, after what I think is a while, my senses kick back in. I still can't see but I think something is covering m eyes. I try to move my arm up but I hear talking and leave my arm down.

"Son. This man is blind. He. Can't. Fight. Blind.I have to send him home."

"But sir-"

"No Alexander." I recognize the first voice to be General George Washington's strong commanding voice which would make the second voice Alexander's.

"What?" I mange to croak out. My throat slightly dry.

"John!" Alexander says in surprise.

"Lieutenant Colonel Laurens I see you are awake." The general states.

I take this chance to reach up and feel whatever is wrap around my eyes. There sits some bandages the doctor wraps around my eyes. Someone pulled my hand away from it when I tried to move them.

"Leave it please"

"Wait why?" I question as the memories of what happened flood back into my mind arising my panic. "AM I ACTUALLY PERMANENTLY BLIND?!?!!?!" I unintentionally raise my voice in panic.

A silence follows before Alexander answers.

"Uh...................yes" He answers meekly.

"I'll never see again...?"

"Saddly.."

I sudden sadness hits me like a truck. 

'I can never see (Y/N)'s beautiful face ever again... I can't see her in a stunning wedding dress....I can't....I can't'

Millions of thoughts race through my head.

"John......." Sadness is laced in Alexander's voice.

I could tell he was on the verge of tears. George Washington clears his throat.

"As sad as this truely is, I have to send you home, Laurens. You can't fight blind. If you did, you would be killed rather fast." He pauses for a second. "Sir Hamilton will be taking you home today. He has already packed your belongings. You leave in an hour."

I hear the rustle of the chair he was sitting in as he got up and left. Two arms embrace me in a tight hug which I assume was Hamilton hugging me. He was crying?

"You're going to (Y/N)'s. I've already sent a letter. Mulligan should have delivered it by now." Alexander manages to croak and out before shifting and collecting himself.

"Alright. It will be nice to hear (Y/N)'s voice again........."

"Yeah. I'm sure of that."

Alexander helps me stand and keeps a grip on my arm so I don't stray away from the him and the direction I need to go in. He proceeds to lead me out of the tent after I adjusted my stance and figured out the walking cane I was given. We pass a few groups of soldiers. Almost all of them apologizing and empathizing with my blindness. 

Your POV

You're sitting in your favorite chair reading when there is a sudden knock at your door.

"One Second!" You call before bookmarking the page and rushing to the door.

You open the door and are surprised by who is at the door. "Mulligan?"

Mulligan looks upset as he slightly holds out a letter. 

'DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?!?!?!?!?!?"

Mulligan hands you the letter addressed to you from Alexander Hamilton, John's best friend.

"Did something happen to John? He's not dead is he?!" You slightly panic.

Mulligan meets your eyes and you can clearly see in his eyes that something happened. 

"No, He's not dead but he's...........he's blind."

"No way....." Your world slightly crumbles.

'John's blind..............' Those words circle through your head over and over again only to be halted by Mulligan.

"The letter goes into detail about what happened. All I know is that an explosion happened, John's blind, and he is forced to come home.

You slightly frown. "Thank you for giving me this." You slightly hold up the letter.

"No problem. Do expect John and Alex here at some point today."

You nod. "Alright."

You watch Mulligan walk away before closing the door and starring at the letter. You sigh in relief.

'At least he is not dead but this is going to be hard on him as well something new....................... Poor John' You think as you carefully open the letter addressed to you.

'Dear (Y/N),

As I assume Mulligan has told you, John Laurens's is blind. AN explosion occurred right before him registering him unable to avoid it. He ended up getting knocked back a few feet and caused his sight to cease. He has a few smaller scratches and bruises but he is okay in that regard. My sincerest apologizes to you (Y/N). This is from the General and I. I know the General did not want this to happen to John and he is required to send him home. Please expect John and I at your residence before nightfall.

My Apologizes,

A.Ham'

You frown at the letter. Your eyes slightly water but you fight back the tears.

"Stay strong. Stay strong. Stay strong." You mutter to yourself while taking deep breathes. 

'Might as well fix up a meal for when they arrive.' You wander over to the kitchen to start.

*TIME SKIP*

John's POV

Alexander lead me out of the carriage that the General sent for us. My mind races with thoughts of (Y/N).

'Does she still love me?'

'Will we court now?'

'Is she okay right now. I don't want her upset because of this.'

I shake my head to remove those thoughts for now. 

'(Y/N) loves me. She will help me through this. She will help me adjust to my life now. Alex will be there some of the time, too! I am okay!'

My thoughts cease when I hear someone, Alex, knock on a door which I would assume is (Y/N)'s.

"Coming!" I hear (Y/N) yell which is followed with the sound of shuffling feet.

Seconds later the door is thrown open hitting the wall with a loud thud and small click as I feel (Y/N) engulf me in a hug which I return and slightly spin her.

"John!" Her voice sounds in my ears. She sounds relived that I am here alive. I honestly don't blame her. "I heard what happened. Do you feel okay right now? Do you need anything?" Her asked urgently as she pulls away.

I chuckle. "Other than being blind now, I am a-okay, (Y/N)."

She tightly hugs me again. "I am so glad you are okay. You're blindness is something we can work with and figure out."

"We? So then you want to court now?" I feel myself smile.

"Of course! You promised after the war but now you are home for good so we can properly court." She almost sings.

'Gosh her voice is like music to my ears especially since most of my senses are heightened now.'

(Y/N) pulls away. "I made a wonderful meal for you guys! Come eat!" 

She pulls me by my arm inside and with that starts the long road of hardships for her and I but I know we are okay.


End file.
